It's all in the cards
by slowqmon
Summary: It's my very first fanfic and it's Takari (TK and Kari)


This is my very first complete fanfic and first Takari. Read and Review. Enjoy

(Kari's POV)

It all started on Valentine's day. I was around 13 at that time. We defeated that Digimon emperor a while ago and everything was quiet. Sora and Tai went out with each other a lot. They were a cute couple. Mimi and Joe also became couples and same goes to Izzy and Yolei. Matt's band became very popular and Matt could have almost any girl he wanted. Only Davis, TK, and I were single, well at least until that day. 

At school, I couldn't believe that they still did those Valentine's day cards thingys. People would write their cards overnight, and then on Valentine's day, they would hand them out to their fellow classmates. TK, Davis, and I were in the same class so we got to share cards. At that time, the name's were anonymous so I didn't know who sent what. I counted the number of boys in the class and I got that number of cards.

I walked up to TK wondering how many cards he got and received. TK said that he got cards equal to the number of girls in the class. Then I asked him how many he wrote. TK smiled at me and said, "One"

After I heard that, I was really happy because I got the same amount of cards as the amount of boys in the class. This means that I got the only yone that TK wrote, unless Davis wrote two to me. Uh, just the thought of that made me feel uncomfortable. I don't like Davis that much. He reminds me too much of Tai and more so with his goggles. Dating him would just be like dating Tai, with less hair. 

However, dating TK would be a different story. Not only is he more cuter than Davis, he's nicer, caring and he understands me much more. I really wanted to get TK's card because I love him. I never got a chance to tell him how I feel because I was afraid of TK liking someone else. He was really popular because he was the captain of the basketball team and the cutest boy in the school. Even Davis was really jealous of him. I wondered how much Davis got so I asked him. Davis almost fell over after I said that. "If you aren't going to tell me, that's ok." I told him.

I started to walk away when I heard Davis yell, "Ok, I got 17 cards and I sent out 18." There were 17 girls in the class and he got one from each. I shouldn't have given him one but maybe the card would shut him up. He sent out 18 cards that means that he wrote one extra one. 'I hope that the extra one wasn't for me' I pleaded. If it was, that means that TK might not of given me his only card. 

The teacher told us to sit down and read our cards. I sat down and read my cards. I had 15 cards in my possession since there were 15 boys in my class. The first card said that he was from another class. The card also read "Happy Valentine's day Kari". This made me even more worried because now I have an even less chance to receive TK's card. 

7 of the other cards were "Roses are red, violets are blue, etc." I really didn't pay much attention to those. Another 5 of them were saying "Happy Valentine's day Kari, etc." I didn't pay any attention to those. There were two cards that actually caught my eye.

On the front of the first card, there were hearts lined up on the right side of the card with an arrow at the bottom. The front read "Roses are red, Violets are blue, Nothing needs to be said, Except I love you!" This was different from the other Roses and Violets poems. I wondered who would love me in this class. I really hoped it was TK. 

I turned to the next page. The inside had hearts and ribbons around the left, top, and right side of the card. The bottom had a heart with two arrows through it. The arrows were pointing to a different side of the card. On the top of one side, it said "Kari", and on the top of the other side, it said "Davis". 

I was surprised and devastated at the same time. Surprised because I never knew Davis felt this way for me. I knew that he liked me but not so in this manner. I was devastated because I really wanted the other name to say TK. Now I was worried because I didn't know how to tell Davis that I really love TK and not him. I didn't want this to ruin our friendship. I tossed the card aside wanting to worry about it later and I turned to my last card.

This card was completely different from Davis' card. There was a red rose attached on the card and on the front of the card, it also had a red rose. Beside the red rose on the card it read, "Happy Valentine's day Kari"

This card was similar to the other cards but I was astonished to see what this person wrote inside. There were cute, tiny pictures of daisies and red roses and it had a poem. It read:

__

You're always in my heart

To light up my life

You bring my soul from night to light

I followed this rose

It brought me to you

No longer do I feel so blue

I hope you feel the very same way,

after all we've been through, I have to say

I'm here by my bed, starting to pray

That Hope and Light equals love one day

I started to cry quietly so that no one could here. This poem was so sweet. I had no idea who wrote it. I looked for a name everywhere on the card but it was anonymous. I decided to pack up the rose in my bag carefully so that it wouldn't get crushed or damaged. I did the same with the card. I wiped my tears and soon the lesson for school started.

After school, I was going to the gym to see if I could find TK there practicing basketball. I wanted to know who he gave his card to. Unfortunately, I also ran into Davis. We haven't met since period 1 and that's the period where we shared our cards. He asked me how I felt about him. I said, "Depends, which card did you write to me?" 

Davis was confused a little and asked, "What do you mean which card?" I told him that he wrote 18 cards and since there were 17 girls in our class, he wrote a double. "Oh" he blushed a little and he tried to cover it up too, "I wrote you two. One of them was the Roses are red, Violets are blue. That's the one I'm worried about." I hugged and thanked him because he was being so kind. 

"What about the other one?" I asked him after the hug. He was blushing like mad now. "Th-th-the other one?" He asked in a form of a question. He stuttered too, probably because I hugged him.

"The other one was the one that said I was from another class. I wrote you two because I forgot to say Happy Valentine's day on my first card. So I made another card to say it. Sorry if I confused you." I was really happy after he said this. This means that the card I really like still might belong to TK. I thanked him again but this time I actually kissed him on the cheek for being so honest. I was really happy and excited so I really didn't care. "See ya Davis, I gotta go somewhere quick, bye." 

Davis replied with a meek, "Bye" that I could barely hear. He was in full shades of red. He turned quickly so I couldn't see but I already knew. I started to run quickly to the gym where TK would be in Basketball practice. He was there playing with the rest of his teammates. I cheered him on even though everyone was on the same team. After practice, he came out and I said hi. 

"Hey Kari, aren't you suppose to be home with Tai? He must be really worried by now." TK said. "No, I called him earlier to tell him I was staying after school to watch you." I lied.

TK blushed and was flattered. "Why would you be watching me?" he asked. I told him, "I needed to ask you a question." 

"Ok," he said a little afraid, "fire away." It seemed that TK already knew what I was going to ask. But I asked him anyway. "Who did you give your only Valentine's day card to?" 

There was a long pause between us. "I was hoping you would find out yourself but since you asked it's…"

I finished the sentence hoping it was the right answer, "Me"

TK smiled again. He's so cute when he smiles. "Your so smart Kari. You know everything I know." I blushed and then I smiled. TK blushed a little too and we kissed each other. That kiss seemed like it lasted forever. I wanted it to too. 

TK whispered to me, "I love you Kari." That sound of TK's voice comforted me and I whispered back, "I love you too TK. Thanks for the rose and card."

"Anything for you Kari, anything for you." TK's voice trailed as we kissed again.

My very first fanfic. Please read and review and be honest.


End file.
